


Цветут цветы

by Furimmer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Soulmates, hanahaki, mystrade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: ни я ни ты уже не можем их сорвать.HanahakiAU— Вам нравятся розы? — спрашивает Лейстрейд?— Что? — Холмс, кажется, растерялся. — Нет, не нравятся.— Просто их здесь так много, я люблю розы, — инспектор не может сдержать улыбки.





	Цветут цветы

Майкрофт просыпается посреди ночи от жуткого кашля, разрывающего горло. Он садится, захлёбываясь кашлем, отчаянно хватая воздух пересохшими губами. «Неужели простыл?», — мелькает в голове, — «До чего не вовремя».  
Майкрофту совсем некогда болеть. Политическая ситуация требует его постоянного присутствия на работе. А ещё ведь Шерлок. Его вечная головная боль и любимый неугомонный братец. После очередного передоза перебрался на Бейкер-стрит и строит из себя детектива, «помогая» Скотланд-Ярду, а на деле выставляя их идиотами. Чем бы дитя не тешилось, как говорится. Накануне Майкрофт попытался подкупить одного из инспекторов, с которыми работает Шерлок, чтобы всегда быть в курсе всех событий, творящихся в жизни драгоценного братца, но нарвался на довольно жёсткий отказ со стороны детектива.  
Грегори Лестрейд — чрезмерно принципиальный детектив и, видимо, новая головная боль старшего Холмса. Даже после удвоения предложенной суммы ответ инспектора остался неизменен. Первой мыслью Майкрофта было перейти на угрозы, метод кнута и пряника ещё ведь никто не отменял, но по лицу Лестейда читалось, что он преисполнен решительностью и ответа не изменит, чего бы это ему не стоило. На смену раздражения по этому поводу пришёл интерес. Да что это за человек такой? Майкрофт по собственному опыту знал, что Шерлок не тот человек, что внушает доверие и желание помочь или защитить. У его братца такой характер, что многим его знакомым даже платить бы не пришлось, чтобы они его сдали. Сами бы приплатили бы, чтобы избавиться от Шерлока. Лестрейд же оскорбился и отказался. Может оно и к лучшему. Быть может так и появляются друзья? Шерлоку бы друг не помешал.  
Грегори Лестрейд — инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, дважды разведён, детей нет, в сомнительных связях замечен не был. В общем, ничего интересного, кроме невероятной принципиальности и неожиданной преданности его брату. И как следствие, Грегори Лестрейд — один из тех людей, о ком Майкрофт думает постоянно.

.

На следующий день Майкрофт снова встречается с инспектором. По сравнению с прошлой их встречей Лестрейд выглядит просто ужасно: небритый, осунувшийся, под глазами залегли тёмно-синие круги. И смотрит он на «британское правительство» как-то обреченно. «Видимо, не у меня одного была ужасная ночь» — думает Майрофт.  
— Снова пришли предлагать мне деньги? — речь инспектора потеряла былой пыл и смотрит Лестрейд куда-то через плечо Холмсу, а не в глаза, чем раздражает его чрезмерно.  
— Нет, на этот раз всего лишь с просьбой.  
Детектив выглядит заинтересованным и Майкрофт озвучивает своё желание. Он говорит о том, как беспокоится о своём непутёвом братце и одна лишь забота о нём толкает его на этот отчаянный шаг, как просьба рассказывать ему о всех делах, которыми занимается Холмс, не более того. А предложение об оплате всё ещё в силе, если это не оскорбляет инспектора.  
От оплаты Лестрейд снова отказался, а над предложением обещал подумать. И то хлеб.

.

На следующую ночь Майкрофт снова просыпается от кашля. В груди горит огнём, а в горло словно напихали раскалённых углей. И на следующую ночь всё повторяется. Через неделю приступы становятся всё чаще. Майкрофт ужасно не высыпается, от чего становится раздражительнее и злее. Свободного времени на посещения доктора нет, Британия на грани войны и кризиса, здоровье и жизнь Майкрофта всего лишь разменная монета.  
Редкие свободные минуты Майкрофт тратит на встречи с инспектором Скотланд-Ярда. Отчеты Лестрейда сухие, без лишних деталей, словно лишённые жизни. Всё изложено чётко и по делу. Что именно расследует Шерлок и исход дела, но не более того. А сам Лестрейд выглядит с каждым днём всё хуже и хуже. Похудел, осунулся. Майкрофту хочется спросить, не случилось ли чего у инспектора, но одёргивает себя, что это не его дело. Да и сам он выглядит не лучше.

.

Приступы с каждым днём всё чаще и чаще, боль в груди становится постоянной, пока однажды утром Майкрофт не падает на кафель в собственной ванной из-за нового приступа кашля. Холмс захлёбывается кашлем до рвоты, перед глазами всё плывёт, и Майкрофт видит на кафеле красные пятна. «Неужели кровь?» — пугается мужчина, на него накатывает новый приступ тошноты. Через некоторое время пелена перед глазами отступает, зрение восстанавливается, но Майкрофту кажется, что теперь у него ко всему прочему ещё и добавились галлюцинации. Ему кажется, что белоснежный кафель выпачкан не каплями крови, на полу лежат израненные лепестки роз. Майкрофт заходится в новом приступе, и вот — у него в руках новые алые лепестки.  
Холмс думает о том, что у него есть ещё одна причина ненавидеть эти ужасно пошлые цветы. Сам Майкрофт предпочёл бы лилии.

.

Доктор перед ним ужасно жмётся и не знает, как сообщить новость. Раздражение внутри Майкрофта растёт с каждой секундой. Доктор вновь прокашливается, прежде чем наконец выдавить из себя:  
— У Вас Hanahaki Byou — это…  
— Я знаю, что это, — перебивает Майкрофт. — Меня интересует как это лечится.  
— Только операбельно, но не все на это могут решиться.  
— Почему же? — интересуется Холмс.  
— Если Вы согласитесь на операцию, то уже никогда не сможете почувствовать ничего подобного.  
— Какие ещё есть варианты? — Майкрофт издевательски приподнимает бровь.  
— Всегда есть надежда, что объект вашей любви ответит вам взаимностью, если вы всё же решитесь ему признаться. Медицина знает много подобных случаев, — терпеливо объясняет доктор, словно умственно отсталому.  
А Майкрофт думает, что это точно не его случай.  
— Я подумаю, — всё же отвечает он.

.

Лестрейд, вернувшись из отпуска выглядит отдохнувшим и посвежевшим. Его глаза сияют, а с губ не сходит улыбка. Майкрофт знает эти симптомы. Инспектор прямо искрится от переизбытка фенилэтиламина. «Что ж, хоть кому-то повезло получить взаимность», — думает Майкрофт. Самому же Холмсу нездоровится, приступы всё чаще и чаще, алые розовые лепестки окружают его повсюду. Даже сейчас пол в его кабинете усыпан ими.  
Майкрофт слушает Лестрейда вполуха, всё ему кажется бессмысленным и гнёт необходимости принять столь важное решение давит на плечи непосильной ношей.  
— Вам нравятся розы? — неожиданно спрашивает инспектор.  
— Что? — Холмс вздрагивает. — Нет.  
— Просто их здесь так много, — Лестрейд улыбается. — А я люблю розы.  
Майкрофт смеётся над иронией и принимает решение. Вечером он даёт согласие на операцию.

.

Грегори просыпается посреди ночи от ужасного приступа кашля. Воздуха не хватает, и ему кажется, что он сейчас умрёт. Приступ длится целую вечность, но всё же отступает. Он повторяется на следующую ночь и через неделю. К концу месяца ночи от кашля становятся ужасно длинными, а боль в груди становится постоянной. Лестрейд не выдерживает своих обычных тренировок, а утренние пробежки превращаются в ад, но он слишком завален работой, чтобы обратиться к врачу. Ко всему придачу на его голову свалился доморощенный детектив с «британским правительством» в комплекте, и если младший Холмс почти не доставлял проблем, то старший сам был проблемой.  
Ежедневные отчёты, попытки подкупа, завуалированные угрозы — малая часть того, что приходилось терпеть инспектору от Холмса старшего. Но Майкрофт несомненно был очень интересным человеком, который просто не мог оставить к себе равнодушным. Лестрейд и не был. Наверное, потому и соглашался на эти встречи в любое время суток.

.

Дни летят быстро, даже слишком. Работа, работа, бесконечная работа и Холмсы в качестве головной боли. С каждым днём дышать становится всё сложнее, а боль уже превратилась во что-то родное и привычное, приступы же всё длиннее и чаще. И в один день Лестрейд падает на колени и кашляет до тех пор, пока в руках не оказываются белоснежные лепестки лилии.

Грегори не спит ночами, в ожидании результатов анализов, ему хочется верить, что это пневмония или бронхит, но обманывать самого себя не получается.  
— У Вас Hanahaki Byou, — равнодушно говорит доктор. — Это лечится только взаимностью. Нежелательный вариант — операция. Но тогда Вы лишитесь возможности полюбить кого-либо ещё раз.  
Инспектор разглядывает свой снимок лёгких: самого лёгкого почти уже не видно, цветов ужасно много, они оплетают друг друга и вот-вот распустятся. Лестрейд думает, что это ужасно красиво. Но то, что это его лёгкое несколько омрачняет картину.  
— У Вас есть полгода, — выносит приговор доктор.  
Лестрейд устало улыбается, а через неделю уходит в отпуск по состоянию здоровья.

.

Первую неделю хотелось умереть. В начале второй — согласиться на операцию, к концу — решил, что надо бороться. В конце концов, у него есть полгода на то, чтобы добиться взаимности от Холмса. Нет — закажет могилку на каком-нибудь тихом миленьком кладбище в пригороде. Уж лучше это, чем жить без чувств.  
На том и порешил, через неделю вернулся на работу.

.

В кабинете у Майкрофта всегда пахнет розами — Грег давно уже заметил. А теперь и весь пол усыпан лепестками. Быть может это знак?  
— Вам нравятся розы? — спрашивает Лестрейд?  
— Что? — Холмс, кажется, растерялся. — Нет, не нравятся.  
— Просто их здесь так много, я люблю розы, — инспектор не может сдержать улыбки.  
И правда, знак.  
Дома он звонит в клинику и отказывается от операции.


End file.
